mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Second American Civil War
The Second American Civil War was a long and ugly conflict fused by two major events: the uniting of each of North America's three nations into a single entity, the United North American States, and the destruction of the Statue of Liberty. Outrage at the latter eventually led to the Civil War in outright, only ending over half a decade later with the Arrest of Heath Farlowe and the surrender of anti-unification forces at the Battle of Cascade County Courthouse. Description Lead-up In the wake of the Statue of Liberty Bombing, the Federal Bureau of Investigation, not yet merged with their new national comrades, had spent two months investigating and hunting down the forces behind Freedom's First and those who had supplied the extremist group with the explosives necessary. Tracing the evidence back to a compound off the grid near Ticaboo in Utah, the Bureau plotted a raid to arrest those involved after verifying that explosives of a similar strength were being housed within the camp. The Raid at Ticaboo lasted no more than fifteen minutes. Though the details are still unknown to this day, it is widely accepted that the members of Freedom's First were tipped off to the assault. Within moments of the FBI showing up en masse, the compound erupted in a massive ball of flame. Nearly every member of the hate group was instantly vaporized in the explosion, the few survivors allowing themselves to immolate or submitting to death by cop as the investigators searched for survivors and answers. Later that same night, former United States Army General and noted American nationalist Heath Farlowe submitted a manifesto on his popular internet radio show, ''Columbia's Call'', asking that all true patriots stand up for the independence of their nation from the tyranny of foreign rule and join him and his paramilitary group, the Army of America as they took back their land. Citing the earlier raid on the Freedom's First compound as a direct assault on American values and his own movement, he declared a Civil War against the new globalist conspiracy to destroy freedom and the American way of life. Revealing that the Freedom's First was a branch of his Army, he justified the declaration of war as an act of self-defense not only of his own interests but of the interests of all true Americans. While no true attacks occured that night from the Army of America, the chaos that ensued began the war in ernest. Anarchy in America Conflict Spreads Breaking the Line Manhunt The Final Days With the last of the formal anti-unification forces having been pursued through the west for months, it was thought that the war would end informally, with their leadership and forces scattering to the wind and blending in wherever they could. For better or worse, it would not. A sizeable chunk of the remaining isolationist forces assaulted the UNAS Air Force's Malmstrom Air Force Base, attempting to seize control of the ballistic missiles there and use them to ransom out a better deal during the eventual surrender. Held back by formal UNAS forces with civilian aid, the surviving members of the Army of America surrendered that day and were taken into custody. Heath Farlowe, for his part, was not at Malmstrom, having taken a smaller force to disappear into the wilderness and restart somewhere else. A turncoat within his own ranks, Lester Davis, sold out his plan to UNAS intelligence and they were caught while traveling through the small Montana town of Great Falls, mere miles away from the base. Forced off the road, the remaining isolationists took shelter within the Cascade County Courthouse, holding off UNAS forces for nearly half a day before the news came through that Farlowe himself had been arrested blocks away, trying to hide within a local supermarket. Aftermath Legacy Battles 2097 * Raid at Ticaboo 2103 * Skirmish at Malmstrom * Arrest of Heath Farlowe * Battle of Cascade County Courthouse Veterans UNAS Forces * Deborah Williams Army of America * Heath Farlowe * Lester Davis Civilians * Alan Williams Category:Conflicts Category:Human Conflicts Category:Human History Category:Second American Civil War Category:UNAS Conflicts Category:UNAS History